Rapunzle and Luna meet
by HippieHobbitbaggens
Summary: the title says what this is about cause I couldn't think of a good title for the story. basically Luna ends up in Rapunzle's tower between "mother knows best" and when Flynn shows up and the two girls find out that they actually have more in common than they thought. For now this if complete but I may post a part 2. please read and review. I'm bad at summaries.


Rapunzle and Luna meet  
Disclaimer:  
Hippyhobbitbaggins: I do not own Lunar silver star story or Tangled. Tangles is owned by Disney and Lunar is owned byGame arts I believe ( I'm not sure that's right as of right now but that's what's on the game case so I'm going with it!) Point is I do not own either of them!  
Nall: we know you don't Hippyhobbitbaggins.  
I wish I owned you Nall your a cute Flying cat -wont say what he really is so I don't spoil Lunar for anyone planing on playing it or just hasn't got that far in the game yet- if I owned you I would give you fish all the time cause your too stinking cute with your squeaky voice and your fluffiness!  
Nall: I wish you Owned me now  
Hippyhobbitbaggins: shhhhh don't tell them that!  
Alex and Luna:- laughing-  
Rapunzle: I agree with Hippyhobbitbaggins he is adorable!  
Flynn: he's an annoying talking flying cat how is that adorable?  
Hippyhobbitbaggins: You just don't get it cause your a guy!  
Luna: okay how about we get on with the story now  
Hippyhobbitbaggins: fine

Luna:-wakes up to find herself in a tower, she looks around and sees a lot of really long blond hair-  
Rapunzle: - holding her frying pan ready to defend her self- Who are you? and what do you want with my hair?- she sounds nervous-  
Luna: I'm Luna. and I don't know why anyone would want your hair. it is beautiful though.  
Rapunzle:-since she hasn't really ever been complemented is surprised- thank you. ( A/N when mother Gothel is sining Mother knows best all she does is lye to Rapunzle and it would make sence that she wouldn't want Rapunzle to be confident so that she wouldn't leave. so I figured that if something like that was said to her she would be surprised because she was hearing the truth rather than the lies Gothel was telling her)  
Luna: I Hoinstly have no idea how I got here. one Minuit I was sitting by the springs waiting for Alex the next I wake up here.  
Rapunzle: who's Alex?  
Luna: He's pratically my brother. his parents took me in after I was born. I don't know anything about my parents.  
Rapunzle: does he have pointy teeth?  
Luna: -looking surprised at the question- No. though that seems like a strange question to ask.  
Rapunzle: my mother told me men had pointy teeth so I wanted to know if that was true.  
Luna: you mean that you've never left this tower before?  
Rapunzle: yeah I've been up here my whole life.  
Luna: sounds to me like your mother is trying to scare you out of leaving.  
Rapunzle: she thinks that I can't defend myself and that people will want to cut my hair. Oh and I'm Rapunzle by the way and this is Pascal. - she shows Luna pascal who it her best friend who happens to be a chameleon-  
Luna: nice to meet you! well the only reason I can think that someone might want to cut it is that they trip over it but if you braided it then it should be fine. well if you braided it in the right way at least.  
Rapunzle: - feeling as if she can really trust Luna- actually I have magical hair that glows when I sing and it also heals.  
Luna: well looks like we almost got something in common. I can heal by singing, it has nothing to do with my hair though.  
Rapunzle: really?!  
Luna: yeah I found out about it when Alex and I were little we were playing and Alex got hurt. I felt that I could heal him and my voice took over. (A/N for anyone just reading this because of the tangled part in Lunar there is no explanation as to how Luna found out she could heal with her magical songs so I just made that up and it seemed like it could have really happened since that's how she discovers it when... oh wait I don't want to give too much away for people who haven't played the game so if you haven't played it either go find a copy of it you can play or look up the story, there is an app that has the full game now so that might be the easiest one for most people to get a hold of. point is play this great game!)  
Rapunzle: I guess we do have that in common.  
Luna: I think you should try going outside even if its just near the tower for a bit it would be good for you.  
Rapunzle: I don't know m mother says I shouldn't go out side.  
Luna:-just as she's about to reply ther hear someone climbing up the the tower-  
Rapunzle: that's not mother she would have asked me to let down my hair!  
Luna: this might be something we have to worry about. lets hide and see who it is.- Rapunzle and Luna hide-  
Flynn Rider:- climbs in the tower- Alone at last.  
Luna: -looks at Rapunzle and gives her the Okay to go knock him out-  
Rapunle:-knocks out Flynn Rider- we have to hide him if mother comes back and finds him she'll be furious!  
Luna: Okay how about that closet?-after a long struggle they manage to get Flynn into the closet.  
Rapunzle: Okay I've got a person in my closet. -thinks about it- I've got a PERSON IN MY CLOSET! still think I'm not strong enough to handle myself out there tell that to my frying pan -spins pan and hits herself in the head- Ow  
Luna: - while laughing- are you Okay?  
Rapunzle: is about to answer whe she sees the mans satchel on the ground and sees something sticking out of it, she picks it up and pulls out a tiara and tries to put it on like a bracelet earning a few laughs from Luna while Pascal just shakes his head-  
Luna: you put it on your head  
Rapunzle: oh - puts the Tiara on her head and suddenly feels like it was ment for her somehow while Luna can tell how she is feeling and Pascal shakes his head no again-  
Mother Gothle: -from outside-  
Rapunzle! let down your hair!  
Rapunzle:- quietly- Luna hide!  
Luna:-nods and runs off to hide while Rapunzle hides the saychel any tiara in a jar-  
Mother Gothle: I've got a surprise for you.  
Rapunzle: I do too.  
Mother Gothle: I bet my surprise is even bigger!  
Rapunzle:- to herself I seriously doubt it.  
Mother Gothle:-now at the top of the tower I'm making hazelnut soup your favorite surprise!  
Rapunzle: Mother you think I'm not strong enough to handle my self out there but...  
Mother Gothel: Oh Rapunzle I know your not strong enough to handle you'd self out there.  
Rapunzle: well I was just saying...  
Mother Gothle: I hope your not still talking about the Stars again  
Rapunzle: Floating lights. and yes I was getting to that.  
Mother Gothle: Because I thought we had already covered that  
Rapunzle: if you would just listen...  
Mother Gothle: -frustrated- ENOUGH YOU ARE NOT LEAVING THIS TOWER EVER! -calms down- Oh great now im the bad guy  
Rapunzle: What I was going to say is I know what I want for my birthday now.  
Mother Gothle: what?  
Rapunzle: the paint made from those shells you once brought me.  
Mother Gothle: That is a very long trip Rapunzle almost three days time!  
Rapunzle: I just thought it was a better idea than the stars.(A/N I'm not sure if I got this quite right but I know it's at least close to the scene in the movie.)  
Mother Gothel: alright I'll get you the paint.- she leaves while instructing Rapunzle on what to do while she's gone- I love you  
Rapunzel: I love you more  
Mother Gothle: I love you most.-she leave and Luna comes out-  
Luna: well we can't keep that guy in the closet forever  
Rapunzle: I know - takes out Flynn and uses her hair to tie him to a chair then hides in the rafters if the tower while Luna simply stands behind him both are armed with a frying pan-  
Flynn: - is woken up by Pascal, screams, and looks around- What is this? Hair?!  
Rapunzle: - sounding nervous- I'm not afraid of you!  
Flynn: wait who's there?!  
Rapunzle: - jumps down and reviles herself- who are you and how did you find me?  
Flynn: wow. I know not who you are or how I came to find you but let me say... Hi - Rapunzle Pascal and Luna all look confused at this- The names Flynn Rider.  
Rapunzle: who else knows my location Flynn Rider?!  
Flynn: what?  
Rapunzle: what do you want with my hair? to cut it?!  
Flynn: What?!  
Rapunzle: Sell it?!  
Flynn: The only thing I want with your hair is to get out of it literally!  
Rapunzle: so your not after my hair?! - she looks at Pascal who nods and then to Luna-  
Luna: I think he's telling the truth Rapunzle.  
Flynn: look Blondie...  
Rapunzle: Rapunzle!  
Flynn: I was being chased I saw a tower and I climbed it end of story. wait my satchel! where's my satchel?!  
Rapunzle: I've hidden it were you'll never find it.  
Flynn: looks around and spots the jar that its in- its in that pot over ther isn't it?  
Rapunzle: - knocks him out and quickly changes the hiding spot of the satchel then has Pascal wake him up again-  
Flynn: would you quit doing that?!  
Rapunzle: Now it's hidden where you'll never find it.  
Luna:- walks over next to Rapunzle-  
Flynn: whoa blue hair you don't see that every day.  
Luna: -glars at Flynn then whispers to Rapunzle- maybe you can have him take you to see the floating light you were talking about.  
Rapunzle:- smiles and nods - well Flynn  
do you know what these are - she turns him with he hair causing the chair he's in to fall over, and showed him a picture she had painted of the "floating lights"-  
Flynn: you mean the Floating lanterns they have for the princess every year?  
Rapunzle: I knew they weren't stars!  
you will take my Flynn rider to see these floating lanterns and return me back to my tower in three days.  
Flynn: no can do I'm afraid. you see the kingdom and I aren't exactly simpatico at the moment.  
Rapunzle: -holds up her frying pan- I will use this. I tell you this you can tear this tower down brick by brick and without my help you'll never find that satchel!  
Flynn: so if I take you to see the lanterns you'll give me my sachet back?  
Rapunzle: I promise and when I promise something I never break that promise. EVER!  
Flynn: all right you give me no choose here comes the smolder. - Flynn Smolders and Rapunzle and Luna are not impressed- Fine ill take you to see tha lanterns.  
Rapunzle:-had been holding up Flynn's chair suddenly let go- Really?!  
Flynn: you broke my Smolder.  
Rapunzle:- untied Flynn and gets ready to go-  
Flynn: are you coming Blondie?  
Rapunzle: Luna I'm not sure i can do this.  
Luna: sure you can and it will be a great adventure. you have the opportunity to have the adventure most people only dream about having - Luna is thinking about Alex at this point and how he dreams on going on an adventure like his hero Dyne- Alex would do just about anything to go on a adventure and I know that yours will be worth every second of it. you need to get out of this tower for once in your life. well shall we go?  
Rapunzle: yes let's go! we'll take the faster way down though hold on to me.-Luna holds on to Rapunzel who uses her hair like a rope and they jump down leaving Flynn shocked and Rapunzle stops close to the ground and Luna lets go while Rapunzle hesitates to touch the ground- ( A/N since they didn't know about the stairs this was the only way I could think of for Luna to get down since Flynn was useing the arrows and I wanted Luna to encourage Rapunzle even though Luna herself almost doesn't go on her own journey though she has different reasons than Rapunzle)  
Rapunzle: -singing- Just smell the grass! The dirt! Just like I dreamed they'd be!  
Just feel that summer breeze - the way it's calling me For like the first time ever, I'm completely free! I could go running And racing And dancing And chasing And leaping And bounding  
Hair flying Heart pounding And splashing And reeling And finally feeling  
Now's when my life begins! -stops sining- I can't Beleive I did this!  
Luna:I'm glad you did.  
Flynn: I'm not- just as Luna is about to reply to Flynn there a bright flash of light and Luna disappears-  
Flynn: what just happened? where did the blue haired girl go?  
Rapunzle: her name is Luna and she probably went home that's the same way she showed up in my tower.  
(meanwhile back at the springs near Burg)  
Luna: what just happened? I sure Hope Rapunzle and Flynn are okay. well I guess there's no way of knowing. - thinks about telling Alex and decides not to since she doesn't really understand what just happened herself and goes on like she had been there the whole time and starts to sing-  
Alex: -comes up behind Luna and starts playing his ocarina-  
Luna: -giggles and stands up scaring away some birds that had landed near by- Alex you're late again silly. we're you wielding away the morning at dyne's monument again? or we're you planing more make-believe adventures wit Ramus?  
Nall: your good Luna he was doing Both I can't wait to see the inside of the white dragon cave -suddenly realizing what he had just said- right Alex...?  
Alex: shhhh Nall  
Luna: I knew you were trying to hide something from me. you could get hurt or worse! -Alex still looks determined to go- and what would your parents think? -Alex continues to walk away showing no sign of backing down- I've never been able to stop you from doing what you wanted... so I guess I'll have to come with you! someones got to keep you two out of trouble and who knows it might eve be fun!  
Alex: But!  
Luna: Luna don't even try to argue with me on this Alex!  
Alex: -still trying to say no to Luna-  
Nall: Alex I don't know why you even try saying "no" to Luna. she plays you like an Ocarina.  
Luna: we should stop and tell your parents where we're going first Alex, they might have something we can use.  
Nall: good thinking Luna I'm glad your coming! -Alex and Nall start heading for the House and Luna Stays behind-  
Luna: well it looks like we're both going on an adventure huh Rapunzle?  
THE END

**hope you enjoyed it. if I get enough reviews sand people want a sequel I will make one where Rapunzle Flynb ( going by the name Eugen this time) Luna Alex and Nall all meet and talk about their adventures but only if I get some people who wanwoot read it. I will probably write it for my own entertainment anyway but I want to know if anyone is reading it and if I should post part 2.**


End file.
